1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrier that enables a user to support a drink product (canned, bottled, etc.) at a position next to the user's waist or hip area such as upon a belt. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved beverage carrier for wear at a user's hip or waist area or on an accessory (e.g., backpack, belt, shirt, jacket, vest, purse) wherein a spring loaded locking arrangement secures a specially configured insulated sleeve to a housing or receiver that is mounted on the user's belt or to the user's garment at the waist area, the sleeve supporting a selected beverage container and wherein a user can finger or thumb actuate a release mechanism that frees the sleeve and container from the receiver.
2. General Background of the Invention
Drink products are often carried by individuals over long distances. Hikers, athletes, sports fans, parade attendees, hunters, fishermen, and outdoor workers all carry drink products which must be hand held if another provision is not made for carriage.